


Legends Realised

by BuellersFueller



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuellersFueller/pseuds/BuellersFueller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose realizes how much she's worth and decides No More. Mickey bashing! Ten/Rose! AU from part of the way into School Reunion. Characters may be OOC. Rated K Based of a post from martinfreeman on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends Realised

"If I were you I'd go easier on the chips"

One sentence.

One sentence from one boy.

One sentence from one boy that she had once loved.

One sentence from one boy that she had loved but hurt.

One sentence from the boy who helped her but then destroyed her.

One sentence from one human boy from the early 2000's that she loved even though he hurt her.

One sentence from the one she trusted who betrayed her.

That's all it took. And BAM she was back dating him no prospects for a better future. No one who loved her but her mum who didn't get and was just as downtrodden. Just as beaten down until suddenly Rose wasn't beaten down because this man thought she was magnificent. This 03 year old Time Lord from Gallifrey thought she was fantastic and she thought she could believe him. Because he was so much more than Mickey.

Mickey was a pathetic guy from the estate who thought he was better and that he could do with her what he liked because he was Mickey Smith who saved Rose Tyler from Jimmy Stone. And she'd thought he was right so she let him but then the Doctor came and she felt safe and happy and loved. And it was fantastic.

Then there was one sentence from that one stupid ape when she was so much more than she had been when he had owned her and fury builds and suddenly that knowledge at the back of her mind came to the front of her mind and every little thing she'd noticed but pushed away clicked into place. She was so much more.

She healed faster. She was smarter. She was able to follow techno babble without trying and add her own in put. She could see more, hear more, taste more. She could hear the song of the TARDIS, of time itself in her mind, singing to her every moment of everyday. She was so much more. She had time drifting through her head and she loved it. She was more than an ape from the estate.

That one sentence and she stood taller, turned to face Mickey The Idiot and smacked him. A true Tyler-Slap that echoed the coffee shop and leaves people gaping as she stands and easily strides away, a golden glimmer in her eyes.

She goes without him and she helps save the world without him. It's so easy that she's left wondering why she'd waited on that Tyler slap because Mickey murdering wasn't that crazy a thought when she thought about that old relationship. He beat her down and she became better without him. She smiles proudly when Mickey shows up and (in front of both the Doctor and Sarah Jane) starts screaming like he always used to and waits her turn, watching silently as he releases that ever-present rage smirking slightly. Then she speaks calmly explains to him that she is more than he could hope to ever be graced with, that she deserves more, always has, that no she doesn't have to 'go easy on the chips'(she sneers this at him), and finally finishes that she has a 903 year old Time Lord best friend and that is far better than a 20 year old, abusive, ape from the estate. Then she turns to Sarah gives her a hug and marches proudly to the TARDIS, leaving a stunned trio in her wake.

 

Once he watches her safely returned to the TARDIS, her words echoing through his mind, he turns back to the waiting Smiths. He smiles slightly towards Sarah and gives her a hug promising to visit soon, 'but really RICKEY and I need a word in private now' and she leaves with a sad smile ramming into Mickey The Idiot on her way by him, offering no apology or sparing him anything but a glare.

Then The Oncoming Storm emerges and he turns on the pathetic ape he had almost like and his words are cutting as he verbally tears him apart before leaving with a promise to ruin him forever. And he will. As soon as he finishes hugging Rose and making sure that they're OK and that she's knows how wonderful she is and maybe even how much he loves her with every beat of his hearts. And he turns walks away ready to find his Rose.

And find her he does after looking only 5 minutes. She crying and he feels his heart ache for the agony clear across her face and he strides over to the couch she has chosen in the small library where they usually relax after a day running (And he'll read her something or she'll tell him a story from growing up on the estates or he'll tell her a story about his lives before her first doctor or they'll just sit in silence together, it's one of their most frequented rooms) and wraps her in a tight hug and they sit together.

They could have been there for years - her sobbing tiredly, him stoking her hair, murmuring sweet nothing of comfort into her shoulders, the warmth of him breath reminding her of his protective and almost (dare she think it) loving presence around her - before she finally stops crying, sobs fading to occasional hiccups and slowly topping all together. They remain together in silence even longer after that.

Then they talk, about the bits she'd left out about Mickey, her life, and how everything fit together. Then their conversation turned to why things had changed and how she'd finally fit together all those little pieces to realize what she was, how much she deserved. He listened quietly and hugged her tightly at her admission of the changes she felt around her. Then he explained what this might mean for her, they agreed to test it after when they weren't so tired and so hurt and everything wasn't so raw. And it was as they drifted off on that couch that he whispered to her his love and she replied with her own love.

 

The stuff of Legends. Shiver and Shake. Rose and The Doctor. Immortals in love. Their lives changed on a satellite before the Dalek Emperor, life brought and preserved forever more by the Big Bad Wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> I was on tumblr and saw a post that inspired this. Thanks martinfreeman. I don't own Doctor Who


End file.
